


All My Scott Summers Fanart

by comicfanperson



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, SFW art, Ship Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: ok most but not all bc theres stuff i did taht i dont like a smuch anymore, but that doesnt matter bc some of this im still happy with :)anyways, i hope u like my scott content
Relationships: Emma Frost/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy <3

This was posted on Tumblr on September 21st, 2020. I just call this Jott with Pumpkins :)   
  
  



	2. scogan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3

A Scogan Sunset that I finished on September 28th, 2020.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated <3


	3. Scogean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3

A Scogean Krakoa piece that I finished on August 24th, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved <3


	4. Scott Expressions Sheet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3

This is an expression sheet that I finished on September 11th, 2020. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated <3


	5. World's Quickest Scogan Doodle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated <3


	6. Scemmgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3

This was finished on September 26th, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated <3


	7. Jott with Bunny!Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3

This was completed on September 20th, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated <3


	8. Scogan Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3

This was completed on September 18th, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated <3


	9. Scogean in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3

This was completed on October 5th, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated <3


	10. Scogan Krakoa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy <3

This was completed on November 6th, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated and loved <3


End file.
